Mario
Summary Mario is the titular protagonist of the Super Mario series. He was born alongside his twin brother, Luigi, who got captured by Kamek. Mario alongside the Yoshi defeated Kamek and Baby Bowser, and eventually were brought to their home. Many years later they would get a plumbing job in Brooklyn, New York until the brothers got sucked into the Mushroom Kingdom and had to save Princess Peach from the now adult Bowser. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C, likely higher Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Age: At least 26 Classification: Star Child, Legendary Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Pyrokinesis, Energy Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness & Pain Affinity (Both are Super Mario-Kun only), Reality Warping, Healing & Stamina Restoration w/ Sweet Feast, and Max Candy, Proficiency w/ Hammers, Dimensional Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation, Brotherly Telepathy w/ Luigi, Healing w/ Mushroom, Enhanced Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ Feather, Wing Cap, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost Physiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Intangibility w/ Vanish Cap, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Gold Fire Flower, Increased strength w/ Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universal Level (Could match Dreamy Bowser, who had the power of several dream worlds at his disposal, matches with Paper Mario.) Speed: At least Faster than Light (Escaped the pull of a Black Hole in Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Mario Party 6), likely Infinite (Fought Culex, who is stated on page 64 of the guide booklet to be the Master of Time and Space, and in his Japanese text, stated to hold time from its beginning to its end and hold the power over creation in the Marioverse. This all points to Culex being able to mess with time and likely do whatever he pleases with it. He also kinda annihilated his realm, so it's likely that Culex destroyed all time inside there, possibly the space-time continuum) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Lifted Larry's castle with no effort.) Striking Strength: Class XTJ (Mario could smack around glowing objects that look, act and function like a neutron star.) Durability: Multi-Universal Level (Could endure hits from Culex, Dreamy Bowser, and Shiny Robo-Bowser) Stamina: Extremely high (Could escape the pull of a black hole on two separate occasions without any exhaustion) Range: Melee in his own, several meters to with weapons and power-ups Standard Equipment: A myriad of Power-ups, Ultra Hammer, Star Rod (Mario Party), Star Driver, Spin Drill, F.L.U.D.D., Battle Cards, Feather, Super Suit, Mega Glove, Ultra Hammer and Lazy Shell Intelligence: At least Gifted (Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads), likely Genius (Combining all of that knowledge previously shown, he very well could be around this level of intellect) Weaknesses: Occasionally Gullible, Power-Ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow. Notable Attacks/ Techniques *'Jumping': Mario's most iconic ability has been honed over the course of his life. Casually, he can leap 30 feet into the air and cover the same distance as the world's top athletes. At max, he can leap 5 stories into the air as shown in Sunshine. **'Spin Jump': Renders Mario immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Mario's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. **'Super Jump Punch': Mario leaps upward, uppercutting any foe in his path. **'Super Jump': Mario jumps atop a foe, repeatedly stomping them for up to 100 times. **'Ultra Jump': Mario jumps atop all foes sequentially. **'Space-Time Jump': Mario leaps through the air in an arcing path, warping space and time, allowing him to time travel. *'Pyrokinesis': Mario has the ability to bend, or, manipulate flames to his liking. **'Fireball': Capable of incinerating foes upon contact in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular Fireball reaches 3,000°C. He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. **'Firebrand': After his training with the Fire God, Mario gained more proficiency with fire. With this, he can somehow immobilize foes with certain placements of his flame, and can rapidly shoot Fireballs, or, combine them all into one massive Fireball. **'Super Flame': A beam of flame streaming straight from the palm of Mario's hand. **'Fire Swing': Mario ignites whatever weapon he is holding and bashes said weapon into someone, or something. That person or object will then be cloaked in fire and sent jetting through the air. **'Megastrike': Mario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and fire power to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. **'Mario Finale': Mario thrusts his arms forward, unleashing two titanic fireballs that spiral towards his foe, engulfing anything it passes in flame. **'Miniature Star': In Super Mario-Kun, Mario conjured up a small star which he can throw at foes, the star itself covering about the same area as a rainforest (eclipsed a rainforest in the issue it appeared in). *'Mario Tornado': Mario spins around rapidly, catching and pulling enemies into an onslaught of punches. *'Mario Screwdriver': Mario spins midair, his feet acting like a drill of sorts, harming foes on his way down. *'Star Spin': One of Mario's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Mario might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. *'Ground Pound': A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. *'Energy Attacks': Mario can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere': Mario forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon': Mario forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Battle Card': Cards Mario can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Mario only has thirty. In retaliation, Mario can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. *'Power-ups': Mario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom': Restores ⅓ of Mario's health. **'Fire Flower': Doubles Mario's Pyrokinetic powers. **'Feather': Gives Mario a cape that grants unhindered flight, the ability to reflect projectiles, and his cape can generate enough static electricity for minor Electrokinesis. **'Ice Flower': Grants Mario Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. **'Hammer Bro Suit': Clads Mario in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. **'Penguin Suit': Clads Mario in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet': Using this, Mario can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Mario can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Tanooki Leaf': Gives Mario a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Bell': Gives Mario a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry': Clones Mario. He carries five of them. **'Boomerang Flower': Clads Mario in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. **'Spring Mushroom': Turns Mario into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. **'Life Mushroom': Doubles Mario's durability. **'Boo Mushroom': Turns Mario into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. **'Rock Mushroom': Grants Mario Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. **'Cloud Flower': Mario's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. **'Max Candy': Completely restores Mario's health and stamina. **'Wing Cap': Grants flight for 25 seconds. **'Vanish Cap': Grants intangibility for 25 seconds. **'Red Star': Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. **'Mini Mushroom': Turns Mario microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Mega Mushroom': Turns Mario into the size of a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Gold Fire Flower': Turns Mario into solid gold that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot golden Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless gold. After hitting someone or something, the gold Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. **'Metal Cap': Turns Mario into solid metal with tripled strength and weight, plus invincibility all for 25 seconds. **'Rainbow Star': Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. **'Starman': Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf': Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison and lava. Note(s): The following page takes info from most of Mario's series, including All of the Platformers made by Nintendo, the Mario & Luigi Games, Super Mario RPG, Mario Party, Sports Games, The Cartoons, Super Mario Adventures and Super Mario-Kun. All abilities and feats are included from all these series as the series has only shown that the only alternate versions of Mario are from the Movies and Paper Mario. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Earth Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Card Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Tier 2